


How to Make Your Sick Friend Feel Better; Or, How Abed Broke Into Troy's House in an Attempt to Cheer Him Up

by GothBunny (orphan_account)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, excessive romcom watching, it's not some weird smut thing, sickfic means there's a character that's sick right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Troy gets sick so Abed shows up at his house with twenty blankets and his entire TV setup in the hopes that blankets and old rom-coms will make Troy feel better.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	How to Make Your Sick Friend Feel Better; Or, How Abed Broke Into Troy's House in an Attempt to Cheer Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, 70sabed! I have no idea how tagging people works in this notes section. Or if you even can tag people in the notes section. Anyway, unimportant. Have a great day and eat lots of cake. Or pie. Or whatever the fuck kind of dessert you like. Happy Birthday again!

**How to Make Your Sick Friend Feel Better:**

> **Step One: Assess the Problem.**

Troy had been grumpy all week. In addition to a general state of crabbiness, the last time they had hung out had ended in a fit of sneezes. Therefore, Abed deduced, Troy was sick. It was really the sneezes that had given it away. 

Being sick was the absolute worst. Well, maybe not the absolute worst. It was slightly better than cauliflower. But only slightly. And cauliflower was pretty terrible, so it wasn’t hard to be better than pasty-white broccoli that pretended it was edible. Anyway, being sick sucked. Especially since every time Troy got sick, he’d go into violent sneezing fits every ten minutes. He was an ugly sneezer. Maybe being sick was a fate worse than cauliflower.   
Speaking of sneezing fits, he felt another one coming. He was going to need more kleenex. And probably another blanket and more pillows. He was sick, that was a good enough excuse to stay in bed all day wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate. Right? Right.

> **Step Two: Locate the Invalid.**

Abed decided the best way to fix the problem would be to find Troy and try his best to cheer him up. Before he set off on his mission though, he would need to pack supplies. The first thing he grabbed was a box of tea packets and a box of hot chocolate mix. Hot chocolate because that was Troy’s beverage of choice and tea because that would actually help with Troy’s cold. He also threw in several boxes of tissues. Next, he grabbed some blankets and his box of old rom-coms that also contained all six episodes of A Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, all taped on VHS. Then Abed remembered that Troy, like most people, didn’t own a VCR player. So he packed his own VCR too. Then he realized that he had no idea how to hook a VCR up to a modern television.   
At this point he should probably have just given up on the box of tapes, after all, Troy probably had Netflix or Hulu or whatever and could probably locate any movie or TV show imaginable and watch it using the powers of the internet, but there was something about watching something that had been taped on worn-out VHS that just couldn’t be replicated with a high-quality smart TV and internet connection. So instead he packed his TV into the car too. After that, there was barely enough room for Abed himself to fit into the car, but he managed. For Troy. Hopefully, nothing broke during the car ride.

Troy’s bed had now officially become a pillow fort. Or a pile of five blankets, twelve pillows, and a light sprinkling of used kleenex. Or it was a pillow fort. He was naming it Fort Misery and declaring himself Grand Overlord. So what? No one was around to judge him. Plus, he was sick.

> **Step Three: Break Into Troy’s House.**

That wasn’t really step three, but that’s what Abed’s future looked like it had in store. He had already rung the doorbell three times and knocked twice with no answer. Most people would’ve given up at this point, but Abed could hear Troy sneezing inside the house and he’d already driven all the way here in a car full of ancient television equipment and blankets. It was too late to give up now. 

Troy heard the doorbell ring, but he didn’t bother to get up. It was probably just a delivery person. He didn’t remember purchasing anything that would need to be delivered, but who else would it be? The doorbell rang again. Okay, maybe not a delivery person. Why couldn’t he just be left alone to wallow in his misery? By himself? With no one else to witness his suffering? The doorbell rang a third time. It was probably Abed. Troy burrowed further into his blanket fort. Maybe if he was really quiet, Abed would think he wasn’t home and go away. Yeah, that was a little mean, but it wasn’t any fun when you were violently sneezing too frequently to keep up a conversation. Darnit. He’d jinxed it. His own plan. The tickling in his nose would betray him.   
Troy let out the loudest sneeze yet. Abed had definitely heard it. No way Abed was going to leave him alone now. And he was too nice to tell him to go away. Sometimes being a good and nice person really sucked. 

Breaking into Troy’s house wasn’t difficult. Abed just walked around to the back porch and let himself in. Troy should really be better at locking his doors. Most of the people who broke into houses weren’t friends trying to cheer you up when you’re sick. The hard part was after he’d gained entry and then had to carry the insanely heavy television through the backyard and inside. For being a fourth the screen size of a modern television, it sure weighed a lot more. Fortunately, nothing had broken. 

> **Step Four: Deliver Gifts and Happiness.**

Troy heard the sound of the back door opening and something heavy being carefully dropped on the floor. Silently, he prayed it was Abed and not someone here to murder him in his moment of vulnerable sickness. He let out a groan, getting up and wrapping himself in one of the many blankets- causing all the used kleenex previously located on the bed to scatter onto the floor- and stumbled downstairs.   
It was Abed. A pile of more blankets and standing next to a TV that appeared to be older than the two of them combined. “Why are you in my house?”“I came to cheer you up. You know, since you’re sick.” Troy looked at him blankly. “Like in Ferris Bueller’s Day Off where he calls in sick from school and his classmates show up to bring him gifts?”  
One of them was misremembering what happened in that movie. Troy was pretty sure that the premise of Ferris Bueller’s Day Off was that Ferris wasn’t actually sick and spent the entire day driving around in a fancy car with two of his friends. He should probably invite Abed in and be a good host but he was sick and didn’t feel like it. “Thanks, I guess.”

Abed followed Troy back to his bedroom where Troy immediately buried himself into a cocoon of pillows and blankets and Abed tried to remember how to hook the VCR player back up to the TV. It took a while, but he eventually figured it out. Mostly. The television was set up such that it was visible from the bed, but every time they needed to put in or take out a VHS tape they would have to lift up the TV in order to get to the VCR. So probably not the best setup. But it worked so Abed left it as it was. 

> **Step Five: Make Sure Invalid Receives Aforementioned Gifts and Happiness.**

The two of them spent the rest of the day watching Abed’s decent collection of old rom-coms. Troy pretended that he was only humoring Abed by partaking in this impromptu rom-com marathon, of course he didn’t like the movie Say Anything, and no, he definitely wasn’t crying when Diane told Lloyd she wanted to break up and then Lloyd played In Your Eyes outside her window. Abed pretended that Troy’s act was convincing and together they stayed in Troy’s pillow fort- recently renamed the Fort of Bad Movies- for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me, GothBunny. You've all probably never heard of me since I normally write fics for a completely different fandom (it's guns n' roses if you wanna check it out). You're probably rightfully confused as to why I'm posting this anonymously and then immediately sticking my name on it. Basically I want my profile to look like a GnR profile and not have random other stuff in it. If that makes sense. Also, I've never seen the TV show Community, nor do I have any idea what it's about. If you're thinking that writing for a fandom you're not a part of is a heinous crime, you are probably right. I myself get annoyed when people simply wear a teeshirt of a band they don't listen to, and writing fanfiction for something you've only heard of from a friend is probably worse. I don't know. You can be the judge. Hopefully, I didn't horribly screw up all of your favorite characters. If I have, I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed my little fic here. Happy birthday, 70sabed. Hope your day is good and eat lots of cake.


End file.
